


柏林，1961。

by lilylindbergh



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s in Berlin, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylindbergh/pseuds/lilylindbergh
Summary: 先寇布深吸一口气，说：“认识你是我这一生最幸运的事，杨威利。”“我也是。”杨威利清癯的声音震动着先寇布的耳膜，说：“墙总是会塌的。”-祝你健康。祝你平安。祝你灵魂完整。
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 起笔于2020年2月26日，春寒料峭中。
> 
> ※本故事纯属虚构,与任何现实存在的国家、人物、团体无关。

1.

清晨的亮光勉强挤过深灰色窗帘的缝隙，在黄褐色的木地板上抛出一条浅金色的线段。线段从地板和墙裙的交界处出发，在一把搭着一些衣物的椅子上折出几个角度后，最终停在一张脸上。这张脸的其他部分仍浸没在黑暗中，让人很难看清它的全貌，但显露在光线下高挺而棱角分明的鼻梁依然暗示着它的主人在过往的人生中没少收到对自己相貌的赞誉——这显然是一只漂亮男人才有资格拥有的鼻子。

男人身旁的被子和床单发出了轻微的摩擦声——那是另一个人，从其起身时带出的一头深褐色卷发和展现的身形来看，应该是一个女人。女人抬起一只脚无声地在空中划出一条弧线，轻巧地下了床，在床边的另一把椅子上拿起自己的内衣和连衣裙。五分钟后，女人将压进连衣裙与后背缝隙中的头发向后捋好，走出卧室，用同样轻巧的动作扭开了房间门。

听见房间门被关上后，华尔特·冯·先寇布睁开了眼睛。他熟练地穿上背心和短裤，叠好被子，将床单理得平整，然后走到窗前拉开窗帘，让尚不刺眼的阳光透进房间。他转身走进卫生间，在水池前刷牙、洗脸、用一把直齿小梳子将明亮的褐色卷发梳成典雅的形状。衬衣、羊毛背心、长裤被一件一件地套在他匀称的身体上，先寇布走到穿衣镜前，把衬衣的领口理得更加端正。接着，他取下衣帽架上的手套和深灰色毛呢大衣，蹬上黑色皮靴走出了家门。他走过几扇标着号码的房门，转进楼梯间，经过了三个楼层标志牌后，先寇布下到了一楼。一阵风从常年开着的单元楼门中穿过，先寇布刚梳得服帖的刘海发梢在气流的带动下微微颤动。

“今天天气还不错。”

先寇布一边看着灰蓝色的天空自言自语，一边走出了单元楼。

先寇布神色悠闲地在柏林的街上走着——这并不是他的常态，他的工作并没有给他太多的假期，而在他这些为数不多的假期中，差不多有一半的时间都给了他的女伴——不是女朋友，更不是未婚妻，先寇布对建立恋爱和婚姻关系的态度和他对白水煮青菜的态度一样——这甚至无法构成一种选择。也许这个世界上大部分人都自觉地把恋爱和婚姻当作温暖的港湾，先寇布却始终不大能理解二者的意义。在过去的人生中，他只任由数不清的女人在他身边来了又走，并不会刻意拒绝也不会有意留念。他明白，当下一份人事调令送到自己面前，他就会再一次告别当前的生活，开赴下一个驻地——这就是军人生活，是对单调和规律的一万次服从。

在像今天这样既没有工作也没有女伴，连同事酒局都没有半个的日子里，先寇布会到附近的街区走一走。并没有特定的目的地，也没有具体要做的事，只是想做一些预定行程以外的事，如果能遇到一些计划外的惊喜，那可就更好了。先寇布从二十岁开始就这么想着，然而在很长一段时间里，他只是迈着同样的步伐，在看上去没什么不同的街道中和同样没什么不同的人们擦肩而过。他盯着人行道上石砖拼接的缝隙，大小相同的正方形石砖井然有序地在自己的脚下铺成一张望不见尽头的网，受这张网的建造者之命，无数块曾经的天然巨石在采石场被开采、打磨，然后运送到这里，安静而顺从地被水泥封进地里，维持着这套小小人行道系统的秩序。先寇布感到胃里一阵搅动，他对这张秩序井然的网感到一种审美上的厌倦。

先寇布抬头看了看周围的建筑，街道两侧的商店正准备开门，早起工作的人们快步穿过腓特烈大街，从东边到西边，或从西边到东边，没有人留意先寇布在人行道上的短暂停留，也没有人在乎他视线所注视的方向，自然也不会有人发现他用和周围人一样的步频走进了城市的西边。

先寇布的脚步变得轻快起来，这是他到柏林的两个月以来，第一次进入西柏林。他并不是一个兴致勃勃的城市旅游探险者，对自由世界也没有特别的向往，只是昨天在午饭时间，他的新东德同事卡斯帕·林兹中校随口对他说：“你还没去过西柏林吧？可以去看看，那边也有很多好看的好玩的。”先寇布点头表示接受他的建议。反正都来了，去看看也无妨。既然人生已经没有办法向上帝要求什么，还是不要再拒绝祂递到眼前的机缘为好。

先寇布在西柏林的街区中一连逛了好几个小时，他在一家路边的商店里买了几瓶酒，中午过后，又走进一家咖啡馆，在里面呆了两小时。见时间已经不早，先寇布打算回去。正当他走在回东柏林的路上时，却被一丝香甜的气味攫住了注意力。他循着香味的方向望向右前方的商店橱窗，两排形状精致的蛋糕陈列在玻璃橱窗内。先寇布忽然想起，当自己的年龄只有个位数时，偶尔父亲的酒卖得好的那个月月末，母亲就会一头扎进厨房，在里面呆上大半天。那一天晚上的餐桌上一定会出现一盘和眼前橱窗里一样精美的甜点，这时父亲便会兴味盎然地从自己房间的酒柜里拿出珍藏的红酒，给母亲、自己和他分别倒上半杯。在先寇布短暂的童年里，这几乎成了他最为珍藏的一截记忆片段。先寇布盯着蛋糕出神，连一个行人差点撞上自己也丝毫没有察觉。蛋糕店的门被打开了，更加浓郁的奶油香味传了出来。先寇布醒过神来，三两步跨到店门前，一把掌住正缓缓关上的玻璃门，走进了店里。

十五分钟后，先寇布终于排到收银台前，他向店主——一位身材微胖，面容和蔼的中年男人用手势和简单的英语指向两款三角蛋糕，将一张大额面值的西德马克放到柜台上。店主动作利索地将两块蛋糕装好，礼貌地递到他手上，再拉开收银机的抽屉，从表面摸出几张纸钞和硬币找给他。先寇布一手拿着蛋糕盒子，一手接过钱，正当他准备把钱装进大衣外层的口袋里时，他的眉头微微皱了起来。他一脸疑惑地看着店主说道：

“您找给了我——一张东德马克？”

先寇布将手上的几张纸钞摊在柜台上，用手指着其中一张说道。店主凑上前来，在几张西德马克中，确实有一张砖红色的纸钞混杂其中，纸钞的发行处赫然印刷着“Der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik”的字样。店主的圆脸立刻堆上了尴尬的笑，他连忙向先寇布道歉，说：“真是抱歉，一定是上一位客人拿错了钱，这就给您换。”先寇布制止了他，说：“没关系，反正我也能用上，您把汇率差补给我就行。”

店主再一次向先寇布道歉，低头在计算器上按下一串数字，拉开收银机的抽屉里找出几张零钱交给先寇布。先寇布扬起眉毛，倾身向店主做出一个优雅的道谢姿势，转身离开了蛋糕店。

走在回腓特烈大街的路上，先寇布对今天的一切感到十分满意，他决定在明天上班时把今天买到的酒分一瓶给林兹，再和他聊聊今天的见闻，咖啡馆的女服务生、商店老板的藏酒、样式精美却价格亲民的蛋糕店——还有那个排在自己前面错用东德马克付账的幸运糊涂虫。搬到西边来也不去换新马克，不是钱多得不稀罕去兑的富豪，就是个神经粗大的笨蛋。

先寇布哼着一首轻快的斯拉夫民歌，黑色皮靴有节奏地踏在正方形石砖平铺成的人行道上。

当先寇布正在咖啡馆里品尝咖啡豆的香醇时，一位青年从城市的西方挤上了驶往东方的地铁。

在充满人高马大的日耳曼人的车厢中，这位体格偏瘦，身高不足一米八的青年并不引人注目，只有一头蓬乱的黑发和线条柔和的鼻梁暗示着他的基因来自于欧亚大陆的另一端。他安静地坐在座椅上，专注地读着手中的书，额头前显得略长的刘海不时被车厢的晃动抖落到眼前，他便伸出手将那一缕柔顺的头发拨到额头的侧边。相邻的人起身或坐下，他也只是略微挪动身体，并不愿把眼睛从一排排铅字上移开。在地铁行驶了五十三分钟后，黑发青年将右手伸进西装的口袋里，掏出一张小票样的纸条夹进书页中刚完成阅读的位置，把书装进手提袋中，待地铁进站后便起身走出了车厢。

走出地铁站，黑发青年没有像往常一样转向南边，而是向北走去。去年夏天，他的上一个室友与女友订婚后便搬了出去，为了减少一点在柏林市中心生活的成本，他只好寻找下一个合租的室友。而命运的神奇之处就在于：当他因为连续拒绝了好几个前来看房的寻租人而无比困扰之际，一位浅色头发、面容精致而姣好，举止十分得当的大学生联系上了他。这位十八岁的少年极其有礼貌，甚至一开口就叫他“Professor Yang”——这让当时还在准备教授资格论文考试的他极其难为情。“等我真正当上教授以后再叫也不迟呀，尤里安。”这位三个月后终于迈上通往教授的第一级台阶的青年挠了挠自己的一头黑发，带着羞涩的笑容对尤里安说。

就这样，尤里安·敏兹——这位来自美国加州的留学生就成了自己的室友。噢对了，后来，当杨成为初级教授后，他也成为了杨威利的第一批学生。在得知这一消息后，尤里安高兴得跳起来拉住杨手舞足蹈，他兴奋地说：“我觉得你未来一定会是一位非常优秀的教授！”

“尤里安，不立足事实证据就得出结论，是历史专业的大忌噢。”杨一半严肃一半戏谑地说。

“我已经和这个事实在一起生活半年了。”尤里安朝杨露出轻松的表情，“说不定以后我会作为‘柏林自由大学著名终身教授杨威利的室友兼学生’被写进你的回忆录里呢？”

“你这是捧杀啊，尤里安。”杨威利摇摇头苦笑着回答。

此时的杨威利正在脑海里愉快地翻阅这一段记忆，丝毫没有注意到身边的环境，直到差一点撞上一个站立在商铺橱窗前的高大男人，他才回过神来——自己已经走到了蛋糕店前。今天是尤里安的十九岁生日，作为在过去的大半年里把杨威利陷入收纳危机的公寓整理得焕然一新，还准时提供早晚餐的回报，尤里安绝对值得一个全柏林乃至全德国最好的蛋糕店里的所有蛋糕——当然，鉴于杨威利的收入和二人的胃口有限，他只能在这些精美的蛋糕里挑选一个带走。杨威利熟悉尤里安的喜好，很快他便选中了一款巧克力蛋糕。他从手提袋中抽出一张大额纸币，确认价格后，见还少了个零头，又从西装的口袋中掏出几张零钱放在收银台上，转身走出了店门。

回到家中，杨威利一打开门便见尤里安正端着土豆炖牛肉走出厨房。见杨威利回来，他将今晚的主菜放在餐桌上，快乐地和他打招呼：“老师今天穿这一身西装相当帅气呀！”

“我平时穿的夹克衫也挺不错的吧！”杨威利微微挺直腰板，撅嘴试图反驳。他顺手将蛋糕盒子放在餐桌上，说：“不过，上一次穿这一身还是在洪堡的博士授位仪式上，已经是三年前的事了。”

尤里安的脸微微红了起来，他转身跑进厨房，拿出一瓶还有三分之二液体的白兰地和两个酒杯，往里面倒上酒，将一只酒杯递给杨威利，说：“谢谢你对我的照顾，老师。”

杨威利的脸上露出温和的笑容，他将手中的酒杯在尤里安的酒杯上碰出轻响，说，“也谢谢你对我的照顾，生日快乐，尤里安。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

作为苏联派出的军事顾问，华尔特·冯·先寇布的工作并不复杂——参加会议、指导部队训练，以及准备未来的岗哨布防，在规定的时间和规定的地点，完成规定的工作，日子就这样一天天过去，三十五岁的他甚至不能感到无聊——除了这条路，他还有什么别的路可以走吗？只是当他盯着办公室的天花板时，脑子里偶尔会溜出一个细弱的声音，问他自己的人生是不是真的就将顺着军人这条直线永远延续下去。

一阵敲门声把正在旋转两头铅笔发呆的先寇布拉回了现实，卡斯帕·林兹中校走进办公室，和他对接工作。两个月后将会有一支华约部队进入东柏林，林兹需要向先寇布确认部队的兵员情况。这部分工作没什么新意——接收一支从莫斯科来的部队的办法，罗曼诺夫时代和赫鲁晓夫时代并没有什么不同。先寇布按部就班地和林兹对接每一个步骤，再次确定没有纰漏后，交待林兹按计划执行。

林兹向先寇布行军礼后并没有立刻离开，而是在迟疑了几秒钟后开口说道：“先寇布上校同志，你对戏剧有兴趣吗？”

“一般吧，之前看过一些。”先寇布有些疑惑地看着林兹，“怎么了？”

“啊，是这样。我上个月前在国立剧院预定了一张今天的戏票，可昨晚我才在朋友那里得知画廊有一个我很感兴趣的新人画家的画展，他暂时还没什么名气，所以展期很短，到今天就结束了——”林兹朝先寇布眨眨眼，说：“正好这是一出苏联戏剧，于是我想来问问你有没有兴趣。”

先寇布的眼睛里闪过一瞬间的光，他回答道：“好啊，谢谢你的好意，我把票钱给你。”

“那倒不用，你上个月不还给了我一瓶Badisch Rotgold吗？就当是我的回礼吧。”林兹爽快地摆摆手说，从左胸口处的口袋里抽出一张戏票递给先寇布，“伊万·屠格涅夫的《父与子》，我觉得你应该会喜欢。”

林兹将戏票交到先寇布手中便离开了办公室，先寇布神情愉快地将戏票翻到正面，阅读票面上的信息——下午三点，国立剧院，至少提前一刻钟进场。先寇布翻开日程本确认今天的工作：如果动作够快的话，他早上就能完成今天的全部工作，中午还能回家换上正装——毕竟，带着苏军红黄相间的三星肩章走进剧院，很可能引起不必要的麻烦。先寇布暂时还没有在三十五岁的这一年里搞出点什么大事的打算。

座位在一楼13排7号，先寇布身着黑色西装在自己的座位上坐下。他抬腕看表，14：30，远处舞台上的布景正安静地等待观众陆续进场。不一会儿，先寇布右边的座椅坐下了一对青年情侣，两人兴高采烈地讨论着本场演出的导演和演员。先寇布用他仅有的德语水平，勉强听懂这是一个东德剧团，至于演职人员，他实在不甚了解。

周围的人声渐渐变得嘈杂起来，先寇布四下张望，大部分座位已经被观众填满，人行通道上的人们也在试图尽快找到自己的座位，先寇布所在的这一排只剩下自己左边的一个空位。已经14：43了，也许这个座位原本的主人也有和林兹类似的情况，又不像林兹那样幸运地转让了戏票。

忽然，几声听上去有些清癯的“Entschuldigung”[1]由远及近传进先寇布耳中，紧接着，他感到左侧座位一阵晃动——一个青年坐到了自己身边。他用余光瞥了一眼，黑色的头发，略显细瘦的手指，上身套着一件看上去有一些年月的深褐色夹克衫。亚洲人？先寇布心底生出一些好奇，尽量不动声色地把头向左又转动了几个角度。黑头发的青年显然是跑着过来的，他脱下夹克衫后，便在座椅上压抑不住地喘气。先寇布看着身旁青年的白色帆布鞋，觉得有些好笑，穿帆布鞋和夹克衫来剧院，现在的小孩相当自由奔放啊。不过他并不想做礼仪卫道士，在华沙时就有人批评自己的言行是“故作姿态的贵族做派”，结果被他在餐厅里狠狠奚落了一番。先寇布不喜欢别人对自己妄下评论，也不愿意对别人评头论足。于是，他正了正身体，将注意力集中到舞台中央的巴扎罗夫身上。

先寇布想起来，自己曾经看过这一部戏，是母亲带自己去看的。那天傍晚，母亲拉着自己小小的手，提着肉和菜准备回家。在路过城中唯一一家剧院时，她停了下来，盯着剧院外张贴的海报看了很久。接着，母亲松开拉着先寇布的那只手，开始从自己的兜里掏出一张又一张零钱。母亲将手中的钱反复数了三遍后，她再一次拉起先寇布的小手，说：“我们今天去看屠格涅夫小说改编的戏剧好不好？”年幼的先寇布不知道什么是屠格涅夫的小说，也不知道什么是戏剧，他只知道那一天母亲望向他的宝蓝色眼睛里有他从未见过的光亮。一小时后，这些光亮又都化作母亲眼眶里的眼泪，汩汩流下她鹅蛋形的脸颊。先寇布自诩在三十五年的人生中见过叶尼塞河以西所有类型的美人，但她们谁也美不过那个时候的母亲——那是宛如稀世水晶摔碎在地上时所散发出的忧伤而耀眼的光芒，先寇布在之后的日子里再也没有见过那样的美。

九岁的先寇布不明白母亲为什么流泪，也不明白母亲为什么要求他向父亲隐瞒。“不要说我们去了剧院，你爸爸会伤心。”母亲这样对他说道。先寇布点点头，这不是母亲第一次对自己提出奇怪的要求。当她一个人在卧室里，打开衣柜深处的一个棕色皮箱，从里面捧起一张黑白照片，抚摸那双浅粉色缎面芭蕾舞鞋时，她总是擦掉脸上的眼泪，对静静立在卧室门口的先寇布说，“不要告诉你爸爸，他会伤心。”

二十六年后，离开家乡已二十四年之久的先寇布坐在东柏林国立剧院的座椅上，看着一张张日耳曼面孔出演屠格涅夫小说改编的戏剧，他总算明白了母亲的眼泪里到底装着什么。他的心中涌上一股没来由的乡愁，继而又在心底嘲笑自己，连故乡在哪儿都不确定的人，到底有什么资格谈乡愁？

忽然，他感到身旁的黑发青年将右手抬了起来，他的食指弯曲着擦过自己的右眼角，脸颊上隐约泛着几点光。先寇布微微扭头又瞥了他一眼，这一回，他的眼神里多出了一些同情。也许自己身旁坐着的，也是一个有着满腹心事的异乡人吧。

演出结束了。观众开始依次离场，先寇布也准备离开。他起身理顺被压出些微褶皱的背心下摆，转身去拿搭在座椅上的西服外套。这时，他发现一件深褐色夹克衫正斜搭在邻座的扶手上，而夹克衫的主人——那个穿白色帆布鞋的青年已经不知去向。先寇布穿上自己的西装外套，将邻座的夹克衫拿起来，试图找到这件夹克衫所有者的个人信息。果不其然，先寇布在夹克衫的左边口袋中找到了一个巴掌大小的笔记本。打开笔记本后，先寇布却傻了眼——这上面全是自己看不懂的方形文字，偶尔有几个数字和箭头，看在先寇布眼里也毫无头绪。哎，真是个倒霉的糊涂虫。先寇布想起两个多小时前青年忙乱的模样，又想起他脸颊上的点点水光。为了让你今天不那么倒霉，我就姑且等你一刻钟吧。先寇布一面在心里想着，一面在座椅上坐了下来。

剧场的人渐渐走光了，只剩下先寇布和一个打扫卫生的工作人员。先寇布左右张望，也没有见到刚才那个黑发青年的身影。先寇布看了看时间，已经过去十七分钟了。先寇布有些遗憾地拿起夹克衫，准备出门后交给剧场的工作人员。正当他准备离开时，伴随着一阵越来越清晰的脚步声，一个清癯的声音又响了起来：“啊，您好！这是……我的夹克衫？”，先寇布抬起视线，对上了一双乌黑的眼睛。这回先寇布看清了他的模样，黑头发、黑眼睛、黄皮肤，确实是一张亚洲人的脸。先寇布客气地将夹克衫递给他，对方朝他露出温和而友善的笑容。

“谢谢你。”青年将夹克衫套在身上，忽然他像明白过来什么一样，抬头问已经站起身来的先寇布：“Sein Sie hier geblieben bis ich zurückkomme？？[2]”

先寇布匮乏的德语水平显然无法支撑他继续对话，他只好换上华约国家通用语尝试和青年交流，“Русский？”

“Xорошо!”黑发青年开始说起俄语来，和先寇布之前遇见的一些说俄语的日本人不同，他的发音十分准确和流利。结合他爽利的脸型和目测至少175厘米的身高，应该是个来自中国北方的人，先寇布在心里暗想。

“能找到可以交流的语言太好了，我还在懊恼今天怎么就偷懒没有带便携字典出来。”黑发青年轻呼出一口气，继续刚才的话题，“我刚才是想说，我的夹克衫里还有一个用了好几年的笔记本，上面记了很多重要的信息，谢谢你一直在这里等我回来。”

“不客气。”先寇布回答道，少顷又补充道：“毕竟你一个大学生来这里读书生活也不容易。”

黑发青年愣了一秒，随即有些羞涩地笑起来：“我不是大学生，我已经三十二岁了。”

“真的吗！”先寇布的瞳孔迅速缩小，他睁大眼睛仔细观察眼前这个自称已经三十二岁的青年，发出惊叹的声音：“你们亚洲人长得太年轻了，我以为你才二十几岁。”

黑发青年又一次羞涩地笑了。然后，他向先寇布伸出手，说：“我叫杨威利，在柏林自由大学工作。”

哦，西边的人。先寇布一向警觉的眼珠转了转，依然客气地与杨威利握手，“华尔特·冯·先寇布，在苏——体育馆工作。”[3]

“你好。”杨威利的眼神在先寇布脸上稍作停留，很快便收了回来。“那么，为了感谢你救了我的夹克衫和笔记本，我可以请你吃晚饭吗？”

下午六点的柏林已是夜色朦胧，橘黄色的路灯和马路上的车水马龙代替银河在人间划出一道道流光。杨威利神情自然地走在先寇布的左侧，一头乌黑微卷的头发正随着他的步频轻轻晃动，他的步子迈得要慢一些，先寇布需要稍微控制自己的速度才能和他保持一致。他跟着杨威利穿过主干道，绕过两个街区，走进一条静谧的小巷，在一家装修简约的餐馆前停了下来。

先寇布抬头，一块用艺术字体写着“Санкт-Петербург”[4]的招牌直冲向他的眼睛，从军多年的防备本能让他立刻一手摸上腰间——却反应过来今天并没有穿军装，也没有配枪，他带着惊讶和防备问道：“你怎么会知道——”

“我是在中国南满长大的，我爸爸有几个常常见面的俄国朋友，小时候我老是被他带到饭局上蹭吃蹭喝。”杨威利似乎什么都没有发现，神态自若地领着先寇布走进餐馆，“读大学时，这家店的饭菜数量和价格都拯救了比现在更穷的我，以至于我对这里一直抱有一种朴素的感激。每次到东柏林，我都会过来一趟。”

先寇布为自己刚才的反应感到愧疚和好笑，自己对黑头发的东亚男青年又没有什么特别嗜好，克格勃实在没有必要派一个看上去在身体对抗上完全不是自己对手的人来接近自己。为了缓解也许只发生在一个人身上的尴尬，先寇布轻轻咳了一声，说：“真巧，我母亲也是俄国人。”

“那太好了，看来我今天是带你来对了地方。”杨威利愉快地说，在一张落地窗旁的正方形餐桌一头坐下，拿起自己面前的菜单又放下，说：“今天应该让你点菜。”

先寇布按照两人的饭量点了菜单上自己感兴趣的菜，半小时后，服务生将餐盘陆续端了上来。自从盟军占领柏林后，先寇布就一直派驻在东欧各地，正宗的俄式菜已经成为只有在偶尔想起母亲时才会泛起的味道。旧事不可追，先寇布没有过于积极的兴趣去缅怀过去，然而，当他咬下一口奶酪方包时，还是不自觉地从嘴角溢出了一声赞叹。

“是不是很棒？”杨威利半弯着黑眼睛看着对面先寇布脸上掩饰不住的惊喜，有一点兴奋地问道。

先寇布一面认真地点头，一面细致地咀嚼，让奶酪的浓郁和黑麦的清香充满口腔。他甚至不清楚此刻的自己到底是在接受杨威利的感谢，还是在承蒙他的恩惠。他心中的警惕放下了一半，开始仔细而平静地观察眼前的人。他之前见过一些中国人，到莫斯科留学的大学生或是讨生活的劳工们，杨威利长得和他们很相像，却又拥有和他们不一样的气息。到底哪里不一样，先寇布暂时也说不上来。把自己餐盘中的食物解决了一大半后，杨威利终于发现先寇布在观察他，停下了手上的动作，问：“怎么了？”

“啊，没有。”先寇布有些抱歉地缩回了视线说道，“我只是在想，你和我见过的一些中国人不太像。”

杨威利浅浅地笑起来，说：“那是因为我不完全是中国人——我妈妈是日本人。当时日本政府鼓励向中国东北移民，她就跟着我外公外婆举家从札幌来了长春。不过在我很小的时候她就去世了，对她的印象其实很模糊。”

不过可以确认的一点是，你母亲一定是一位美人。先寇布强忍住将这句话脱口而出的冲动，回答道：“原来如此。”然而这个疑问的解答却激起了他更多的兴趣，他又问了第二个问题。

“那又是为什么来德国呢？”

“因为在美国领事馆总是排不上号，战争又一触即发。”杨威利低下头，用叉子叉起一小块馅饼，却没有送进嘴里。

“哦，中日战争。”先寇布说。

“不，中国内战。”杨威利用叉子将馅饼一分为二。

“啊……”先寇布明白了一些，低头开始咀嚼另一块面包。忽然，他像想起了什么，有些急切地向杨威利确认：“那你的父亲呢？他跟你来德国了吗？”

“没有。”杨威利摇了摇头，餐盘中的馅饼已经被他分成了更小的碎片，“只拿到了一个赴德名额。他留了下来。”

“你家在——”先寇布倒吸了一口冷气。

“在长春。”杨威利仰头喝了一口伏特加。

“实在抱歉……我没想到……”先寇布不知道该说什么才好，他埋怨自己为什么偏偏在这个时候对人的身世好奇，也埋怨自己不动动脑子，一个中国人，在这样的年代，几乎跨越一整个欧亚大陆来到一个完全陌生的世界谋生，还能是因为什么。

“没关系，我平时也没有什么机会讲，你能懂我已经很感激了。”杨威利抬眼看向先寇布，后者在接收到那一束视线时感觉到一丝灼烧的疼痛。先寇布的心里产生了一种惶恐，他从来没有见过像杨威利这样的人，这个人如果不是他见过的演技最好的克格勃，大概就是目前地球上最正直的人了。不管前者还是后者，先寇布心中那股渴望未知和刺激的兴味都已经被吊了起来。

“我就住在夏洛滕大街49号，工作也在附近，没有大项目的时候都挺闲的，你要是愿意，下次来这边还可以来找我。”先寇布从上衣口袋中掏出钢笔，在餐巾纸架上抽出一张来写下地址和门牌号。“给我写信也行，只是记住不要贴太好看的邮票，否则我会被邮差烦死。”

先寇布写好地址，将纸巾折成一只天鹅的形状，用手指将这只天鹅滑到杨威利面前。看着杨威利将这只静止的白天鹅仔细地夹进口袋中的笔记本里，先寇布忍不住笑了出来。

“我家就在那边，穿过马路就到了。”

当先寇布和杨威利走到腓特烈大街时，杨威利停了下来，指着马路另一头说。先寇布点点头，说：“今天谢谢你的晚餐。”

“应该是我谢谢你。下次见。”

“下次见。”

先寇布站在路边看杨威利转身向腓特烈大街的对面走去，自己也转身走向腓特烈大街的另一边。柏林的夜晚总是五光十色，喧嚣吵闹，令人眼花缭乱，此刻的先寇布却感到今天吹过自己身体的西风带上了一丝温柔与平和。他将领口处的领带拉松一些，好将身体里的热气放出来。大概是因为春天要来了，所以连晚风也不那么凉了。他一边欣喜地走，一边这样想着。 

[1] 德语，意为“抱歉”。

[2] 德语，意为“在我回来前您一直在这里吗？”

[3] 在俄语中，“Советская военная база Берлина”（苏联驻柏林军事基地）与“стадион”（体育馆）的首字母发音相似。

[4] 俄语，意为“圣彼得堡”。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先寇布将手掌转过来，低头注视着这个停在自己无名指附近的代表杨威利的符号，他感到皮肤下的血管在震动，一股股滚烫的血液正被泵进他的心脏。

3.

两周后，先寇布下班回家时，在邮箱里发现了杨威利的来信。白底红框的信封上，是用黑色钢笔写成的几行清隽字体。先寇布首先看向寄信人的地址，海德曼街，离自己的住处很近。他打开公寓门，把其余几封信件随手放到进门处的五斗柜上，然后，用裁纸刀裁开信封口，抽出了里面的雪白色信笺纸。

杨威利在信的开头礼貌地寒暄了一番，然后写道，他在5月5日上午会到东柏林来，问自己是否有时间和他见面。“我大概能在早上12点结束要做的事，其余的时间都很闲。如果你有时间，也想在市区走走，请给我回信。”杨威利在信中写道。

先寇布在脑海里快速翻阅周五的工作——行政会议可以挪到早上九点，卫戍部队常规让林兹负责，布鲁姆哈特是个可靠的小伙，军队训练应该不会有大问题，离军区阅兵还有一个月，时间还来得及。更何况只是半天时间，就算说自己宿醉了，苏联庞大而漏洞百出的官僚系统也还不至于容不下一个旷工半天的中级干部——不过，要是真容不下，倒也未必是一件坏事，脑海中的先寇布一脸坏笑地说。他坐到书桌前，从抽屉中找到一沓没有单位名称的信笺纸，快速地在纸上写起回信来。

星期五下午一点五十分，先寇布一身便装站在柏林洪堡大学门口的威廉·冯·洪堡雕塑前，用机敏的眼睛在往来的人群中搜寻一张特定的亚洲人面孔，杨威利的模样在他的脑中有些模糊了，但他始终记得那一双眼睛，知性又神秘的黑眼睛。菩提树下大街的一张张脸从先寇布期待的视线中经过，这里面没有一张属于杨威利。先寇布低头看表，已经13：59了，他的心中有一点紧张和失落。

“先寇布先生！”一个干净的声音从他背后响起，先寇布猛地扭头，杨威利身着一套深褐色西装，西装外套下面是一件没有系领带的纯白衬衣，也许是因为午后气温有些升高，衬衫领口的两颗纽扣都打开了。他的胸口略微起伏，脸颊上隐约透着淡淡的红色。先寇布露出柔和的表情问道：“你跑过来的？”

“嗯。”杨威利点点头，“我从侧门绕过来的，大老远就看见你在等，怪不好意思的。”

“啊，没关系。反正我今天也没有什么事，也从来没有来过洪堡大学，就当观光了。”先寇布用尽量自然的神情回答道。

“你不是在这附近工作吗？”杨威利随口问道。

先寇布回想起第一次见面时撒的谎，强作不动神色地解释道：“我——是去年才从波兰过来工作的，平时也不太出去玩，对周边不是很熟悉。”

“这样……那我可是有一条绝佳的洪堡大学观光路线，要不要体验一下？”杨威利半弯的眼睛里透出光，“这里曾经是普鲁士亨利亲王的宫殿，我是历史系毕业的，可以做你的免费解说。”

先寇布连忙点头，让杨威利领着自己走过一片经过精心修剪的草坪，走进了柏林洪堡大学内部。

杨威利用细致但并不晦涩的语言向先寇布介绍周围的建筑，语速不快也不慢，这让他感到很舒服。自从他离开圣彼得堡后，他去过许多曾经有历史，或正在发生历史的地方，但他从来不愿多想，只是对那些静静承载着人类世界喜怒哀乐的遗迹们投过漫不经心的一瞥，又重新回到自己的军旅生活中。对他而言，历史是一个过于沉重又过于炽热的事物。

“你对这里很熟悉呀。”在听完杨威利对黑格尔广场的介绍后，先寇布终于忍不住开口说道。

“那是因为我——”杨威利带点顽皮的声音突然停止，他迅速地转移到先寇布的右侧，将贝雷帽的帽檐拉低了下来，对先寇布说，“挡住我一点。”

往哪边？先寇布刚想问，随即就看到问题的答案从路的对面朝他俩走来——一位身着黑色礼服，面相严肃、下颌紧收的老人。先寇布将身体微微侧向杨威利，不动声色地将两人往路的另一侧挪动。上帝保佑，当老人和两人交会时，先寇布身后有几个大学生主动上前向老人鞠躬问好，先寇布见势向杨威利使了个眼神，两人迅速逃离了现场。

“哎呀，好险。要是被他看到就惨了。”杨威利惊甫未定地自言自语，见先寇布一脸疑惑的表情，他解释道：“他是这里的历史系主任，也是我曾经的老师之一。”

“你说的在柏林读大学，原来是在这里！”先寇布想起第一次见面时杨威利对他说的话。

“对，从46年开始，一共读了十一年。” 杨威利顺好气，又恢复了波澜不惊的语调。

先寇布终于明白了为什么杨威利对这里的一切都如数家珍，也大概明白了他为什么总是对东柏林念念不忘。但还有一件事，他仍不明白，“既然他是你的系主任和老师，你为什么要躲着他？”

“他们一直希望能有一个日裔来研究日本史——这样在语言和文化上会少很多障碍。但我担心政治局势收紧会影响这里的学术自由，也不想讲太多‘主义’，所以在拿到博士学位之后还是接受了柏林自由大学的聘用。知道这件事以后，他就不再允许我来这里参加任何学术会议或者讲座了，即使是旁听也不可以。”杨威利继续用平静的语气说，“所以，简单来说就是——我很荣幸地上了柏林洪堡大学历史系的黑名单。”

划清界限，党同伐异，排除异己……这些事先寇布已经快见得麻木了。原本以为国外——尤其是知识界会好一些，看来也没什么差别。然而先寇布还是有些不明白，他盯着杨威利的一身黑西装说：“可是你……你今天不是来洪堡参加学术会议的吗？”

“是呀！他只是不允许‘杨威利’来参会而已，我在柏林自由大学的学生认识几个洪堡的大学生，他帮我借到了一张洪堡哲学院的学生证，所以——”杨威利掏出学生证看了一眼，继续说，“我今天是弗里德里希·保罗·哈曼。”杨威利调皮地笑了，像一个对老师做了恶作剧的学生。

先寇布被杨威利挤眉弄眼的德语腔逗乐了，他也笑了起来。之后，杨威利领着他穿过一条街，指着街对面的一座尖塔说：“我们的远处是柏林电视塔，我们的脚下是绍尔兄妹大街。”

先寇布听说过绍尔兄妹和“白玫瑰”这个组织，是有一次午饭时布鲁姆哈特偶尔提到的。汉斯和苏菲，慕尼黑大学学生，参加过纳粹德国的国家劳役营，后来组织了反希特勒的白玫瑰反抗运动。先寇布追问兄妹俩的结局，布鲁姆哈特答道，死刑，斩首，是人民法庭的判决。

“人民为求生存亲手杀死了英雄，之后为求救赎又来缅怀英雄，这就是人性吗？”先寇布尽量让自己的语气显得不要那么激烈，他微微歪头看向杨威利，后者没有要表达意见的意思，只是继续带着他往西走了一段，然后往南边走去，继续完成这条环形路线的另一半。他依然在为先寇布作细致的讲解，先寇布偶尔会提一点问题，杨威利便会回答，或者两人对着街边的一些景致开开无伤大雅的玩笑，就这样一路往南走到了一处开阔的广场前。

“倍倍尔广场，当年纳粹烧书的地方。”杨威利双眼盯着广场上一块块长方形地砖，市政早就把这里的地面洗得干干净净，看不出一点焚烧的痕迹。广场上的灯光落进他深棕色的瞳孔中，彷佛一簇簇燃烧的火。

“一开始烧书，到后来就烧人。”先寇布叹了一口气，彷佛想起了记忆深处的另一团火，“到处都在消灭异见和异见者。希特勒这样，斯大林这样，全世界都这样——现在的东西德也一样，也只不过稍稍披上了一层文明的外衣。人类的历史总是往复循环，每一个一百年都没有什么本质上的不同。”

围绕在两人之间的空气异常安静，先寇布才意识到自己刚才是在用什么语气说出以上的话，他忙说道：“抱歉，我失言了。”

“不，你没有说错。人类从来没有真正地实现过大同，人性也许有相似，但人与人却很难相通。但我想，人类要走向和平与繁荣，也许并不需要这样绝对完美的互相理解，只要能在彼此尊重的前提下友好共生，就是最理想的社会了。正因为如此，以理性和理解为前提的交流才显得尤为重要。”杨威利转过头来，如水的视线流进先寇布的瞳孔深处，“你看，我和你分别来自两个不同的社会、不同的文化、不同的民族，我们不也在一起和平共处了好一段时间吗？”

先寇布思索了一秒钟，然后说：“看来我们在一个人类最小规模的社会里实现了你想要的理想社会。”杨威利听完，咯咯笑起来。他笑了一会儿才停下来，对先寇布说：“是的，谢谢你满足我的愿望。不过，我更想让你看的其实是这里。”

先寇布顺着杨威利眼神示意的方向望去，一栋透着庄严和宏伟的三层建筑矗立于眼前，顶层的雕像、窗户上的彩色玻璃画，和人们穿过广场时安静的脚步声，无一不给先寇布以一种肃穆的神圣感。

“这是洪堡大学的法学院。”杨威利解释道，“我觉得你像是会喜欢这里的人。”

“为什么这么说？”先寇布在脑海中仔细搜索自己是否给杨威利说过类似的话，然而一无所获。

“因为我觉得你是一个正直的人。”杨威利的语调不重，语气却很肯定。

“我……正直吗？”先寇布自言自语道。还有什么人用这个词来形容过他吗？他的父母亲还没来得及活着看到他的人格成形就匆匆离世，他的战友们说他英勇，他的女伴们说他绅士，他的男同事们说他风流，他的下属说他有干才，不喜欢他的上级说他不服管教，他活了三十五年，头一次听见有人用这样的语气说他正直。

“我是这么觉得的。”杨威利不自觉地点点头，像是在确认什么。

先寇布感到自己的喉咙里有什么东西堵了上来，他想开口，却始终不知道该说什么，最后他只是说了一声轻轻的“谢谢”。

先寇布和杨威利走出倍倍尔广场，往施普雷河的方向走去。太阳渐渐滑下地平线，橘红色的晚霞在蓝紫色的天空中晕开。先寇布觉得有一些热，他脱下了自己的外套搭在手臂上，两个人迎着从河面吹来的风，不疾不徐地走着。

“我很喜欢这条路线，每次走都像是在历史中穿梭。”河风将杨威利额前显得略长的刘海吹向两侧，散发着暖光的晚霞映在他脸上。

“我——不太懂历史。”

先寇布没有完全说实话，他其实是对历史感到厌倦——准确来说，是对自己见到的历史感到厌倦。从他记事以来，他看见的历史是权力的倾轧、人性的沦丧和一个一个被榨取被磨碎的普通人，历史的车轮从时代的身上碾过，引起那么多的哭号、嘶吼和悲愤，可只要再下一场雪，所有的车辙、鲜血和眼泪就会被彻底覆盖，人们又恢复了往常的麻木、冷漠、和自私的快乐。如果这就是历史的话，那公义的位置在哪里？人的位置在哪里？对这样日复一日血流成河的历史，他感到一种无能为力的愤怒。

但是——

但是杨威利展现给先寇布的是他从未见过的历史。在今天以前，他从不知道历史竟然还可以是理解与和平，像静谧又温柔的海，容纳了所有来自东西南北天上地下的不同水滴，一齐汇入大洋，又从水中孕育出全新的生命。真的会有这样的历史吗？不同社会、不同文化、不同意识形态下的人真的能够互相理解吗？他注视着正对着路边的一只雪纳瑞挤眉弄眼的杨威利，一张与大学生无异的年轻脸庞上却镶了一双深远睿智的明亮眼睛。自己没读过太多书，真的不太懂。先寇布想，也许杨威利才是真正懂历史的人。

“但是我喜欢听你讲的历史。”先寇布对杨威利说，“我从没有见过像你这样的人，你让我好奇。”

“是吗？谢谢你这么说。”杨威利用柔和的表情说，“多数情况下非历史专业的人都觉得我有一点无趣。”

“不，我觉得你很有趣。”先寇布抢在杨威利说下一句话之前将心里的想法说了出来，“我才是一个无趣的人。”

“不，我觉得你也很有趣。”杨威利朝先寇布眨眨眼，“你要是做销售，一定是营业额最高的明星销售员。我就不行，我可能会因为一件商品也卖不出去而被解职。”

“你才不会，你有一种隐形的引力。”先寇布笃定地看着杨威利的眼睛说，“我倒觉得，卖不出去商品并不是因为你能力不足，而是因为你懒得去敲客户的门。”

这回轮到杨威利愣住了，一秒钟后，他发出了爽朗的笑声：“你好像也没有说错——不过，要我说，你也不太像是会主动敲别人家门的人。”

被再一次说中的先寇布放弃客套哈哈大笑，说：“但是我只要认准了门就会一直敲下去，被敲门的人得有心理准备啊！”

先寇布说完，两人站在路上捧着肚子笑了一会儿。当先寇布终于从笑声中喘顺气，他又说：“不过因为我因为工作原因老是要去不同的地方，自己休假时反而不太喜欢到处跑了。”

“噢……”杨威利露出若有所思的表情，“那你去过西柏林吗？”

“就去过一次，去那边很麻烦，还得换货币。”先寇布诚实地说。

“啊，那倒是。”杨威利感同身受地说，“我就经常因为在东西柏林用错货币而闹笑话。为此，尤里安——我的学生兼室友还专门分别为我准备了两个钱包，一个标着DDR，一个标着BRD。”

“管用吗？”

“尤里安在的时候就管用。”杨威利有些不好意思地笑了。

先寇布想起上上个月在西柏林蛋糕店的事，说：“这么说来，我去西柏林的那一次就在蛋糕店里遇到了一个用东德马克的人。”

“什么时候的事？”杨威利顿时来了兴趣，他好奇地询问道。

“三月快结束的时候吧，在波茨坦广场附近。”先寇布试图更加努力地回想起当时在蛋糕店的情境，却实在找不到一点关于“那个用错东德马克的糊涂虫”相貌的信息。

“那可能真的是我！”杨威利大笑起来，“看来我们在剧院见面之前，很有可能就已经见过一次面了，真是有缘分！”

先寇布也更愿意相信这样的可能，他甚至开始在心底埋怨自己为什么第二天早上就把那张东德马克交给了书报亭的销售员。

“为了庆祝这样的缘分，下次我们就在西柏林见面吧。” 先寇布提议道，“不过在那里更需要你做向导了。”

“我很乐意，不过我也只对历史相关的景点熟悉一些。”杨威利用撑开的食指和拇指抵住下巴想了一会儿，然后说：“你去过西柏林的斯潘道城堡吗？”

见先寇布摇头，杨威利接着说：“我很喜欢那里的意蕴，你有兴趣的话我们五旬节的时候可以去看看。

“五旬节不行。”先寇布还没有忘记六月初的阅兵，他计算了一下日期然后说：“六月十号以后应该可以。”接着，他在心里做了一个决定，他问杨威利：“你有纸和笔吗？”

杨威利掏出自己的笔记本翻到新的一页，摸出自己的钢笔递给他。先寇布接过来，用花体字写下一串数字。

“这是我的电话号码，你随时可以打来，只要我在家都会接。”

“对了，我们还可以打电话！我也把我家的电话号码给你。”杨威利忽然意识到自己家里也有这样一台通讯设备，准备撕下一张笔记本内页纸写号码，却被先寇布制止了。他摊开自己的左手掌，说：“别撕坏笔记本，写在这里就好。”

杨威利拉过先寇布的左手，将自己的左手掌放在下方作支撑，用拇指轻轻地夹住先寇布的三根手指，停在中指指肚上。先寇布感到铱金笔尖在自己的掌心小心地按压和滑动——大概是执笔人害怕金属笔尖划伤自己的皮肤，这让他的手掌因为痒而微微颤动。最后，杨威利在数字的下方简单地落了一个“Я”[1]。先寇布将手掌转过来，低头注视着这个停在自己无名指附近的代表杨威利的符号，他感到皮肤下的血管在震动，一股股热烈的血液正被泵进他的心脏。

[1] “杨”的俄语音译为“Ян”。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Iserlohner…Straße？”先寇布用十分生涩的德语念出路牌上的单词，疑惑这个词的重音到底应该怎么发。

4.

先寇布有一辆二手黑色大众1型小轿车，是他到柏林后从一位工程师手上买的。他之所以记得这么清楚，是因为在整个交易过程中，工程师都显得很焦虑，连讨价还价也心不在焉，唯一坚持的交易条件只有两个：美元、全款付清。提车时，先寇布终于忍不住向中间人询问原因，中间人不以为意地说：“他这样的人我见多了，现在有钱有门路的人都在往外走。我上一单是个私人诊所的医师，他们一家人去了瑞士。”

先寇布最终没有向中间人亮明身份，也没有报告这起极有可能发生的逃亡事件。他既不在乎东德社会人才外流，也对这样的举报行为没有半点兴趣，他只是一名苏联派驻东柏林的军事武装人员，接受任务，执行任务——这就是他的全部工作内容。

先寇布平时把这辆小轿车停在自己的公寓楼下，公寓管理员大概知道他的职务——当然，公寓管理员知道这栋楼里所有住户的工作、职务、感情状态和外遇对象——竭尽全力给他用最快的速度办理了停车票。他只有在不工作且需离开市区时才会偶尔用到这辆车——当他执行任务时，他有自己的军车和勤务兵司机，而日常在市中心附近活动时，他更愿意步行。

先寇布从公寓中提了一桶水走到自己的车边，将毛巾放进水桶中打湿再拧干，仔细地擦拭起车身积灰的部分来。半小时后，黑色甲壳虫已经被擦拭一新。先寇布将毛巾扔进已经见底的水桶里，走到车尾打开汽车后备箱，从一个方形小箱子中拿出蜡油和软毛刷，认真地在汽车漆面上刷起来。

“哟，上校同志，亲自擦车哪？”一个蹬着红色细高跟鞋，身穿红底白花连衣裙的女人停在先寇布的车位前，用亮丽的女声同他打招呼。“你的小勤务兵呢？”

“约会去了。”先寇布抬头看了一眼面前身材姣好的女人，又继续低下头给车打蜡。

“这话说得。”女人咧开嘴笑了笑，“勤务兵都去过小周末了，你倒是在这里和铁家伙打得火热。”女人朝先寇布抛出一缕眼波，压低了声音问：“怎么，花花公子终于开始严肃约会了？最近在酒吧很少见到你。”

“啊，最近工作比较忙，不敢玩太疯了。”话是搪塞的话，但先寇布的语调却将内容说得十分正式而圆滑。

“噢，阅兵嘛，懂了。有机会再见咯！” 艾玛是一个非常懂气氛的成年人，她挥挥手便准备离开。临走前，她的蓝眼睛转了转，凑到先寇布眼前扑闪着浓密的长睫毛说：“祝你们俩玩得愉快。”

先寇布并不想多做解释，只是向艾玛报以礼貌的微笑，又继续将注意力集中到汽车漆面上。

“但愿明天是个好天气。”先寇布一边吹着口哨一边想。

第二天一早，先寇布便起了床，他一头扎进卫生间冲了个澡，又用吹风机将一头明亮的头发吹得更柔顺和蓬松，接着，他从衣柜中挑出一条淡米黄色长裤和一件浅蓝色竖条纹短袖衬衫，在门口五斗柜上拿起两串钥匙和一个小布袋，走出了门。

先寇布按照杨威利事先给的地址开进了海德曼街的临街车位，他的油门踩得勤了些，到达时距离两人约定的时间还有二十三分钟。先寇布将车熄火，拔出车钥匙下了车，准备先在附近逛逛。在小商店里，他买了一包烟，想了想又从货架上拿起一条口香糖。走出商店后，他开始向杨威利家的方向走去。

先寇布在人行道上走了没多久，便看见了那个令自己印象深刻的身影。他上身着一件纯白短袖衬衫，下身是一条纯黑的棉布长裤，脚上穿着在剧院时的那双白色帆布鞋，脱下春天的外套后，他显得更瘦了。他在书报亭前拿起两份报纸，掏出几枚硬币递给老板后，将报纸放进帆布斜挎包中，俨然一副大学生的模样。先寇布三两步上前，从背后拍了拍他的肩膀。看清来者后，杨威利露出亲切的表情向他问好。

先寇布带杨威利来到自己的车位前，后者看见这辆此刻正在晨光中闪闪发亮的黑色甲壳虫，忍不住夸道：“你的车比我的书桌桌面还要干净。”

先寇布不能告诉杨威利昨天他是怎样细致地给这辆车打了蜡，只好避重就轻地说：“这是我最喜欢的一款小型车——提速快，密封式底盘，唯一的缺点就是驾驶室没有引擎缓冲，如果撞到车头，司机死亡率比其他车型要高。不过我喜欢，这样比较刺激。”

“衷心祝愿你一生都不用感受这样的刺激。”杨威利双手合十朝先寇布说。

先寇布朝杨威利做了个鬼脸，走上前为他打开副驾驶室门，用一个优雅的姿势将杨威利请进副驾驶室，再关上车门，绕到车的另一边，坐上了驾驶座。一分钟后，黑色甲壳虫以马路的最高限速行驶在车行道上。

二十五分钟后，先寇布将车驶入斯潘道区，将车停进在斯潘道城堡入口附近。先寇布和杨威利同时推开车门，踩在西柏林西端的土地上，呼吸着市郊的新鲜空气。

“曾经的德意志帝国军火工业中心，现在收押了纽伦堡审判的战犯。我之前和尤里安来过一回，他当时在写纽伦堡审判的学术论文，又正好临近圣诞节，我们就来这里的圣诞集市逛了逛。”杨威利和先寇布并排走在斯潘道城堡的内部，随心所欲地聊着天。

“你和尤里安关系很好嘛。”先寇布试图在脑海里描绘一个叫做尤里安的大学生应该有的形象。

“我生活的一大半都是靠他支撑的。在他没来我家之前，我晚上起夜时甚至在地板上踩到过餐刀。”杨威利说完，自己也觉得有些难为情地挠了挠蓬乱的头发。

先寇布哑然失笑道：“我实在是好奇你那天晚上究竟是不是在餐桌上吃的饭。”

“我也实在是不记得了。”杨威利挠挠头，“我在生活上一直稀里糊涂的，尤里安都已经快放弃对我说教了。”

“你经常和尤里安出去玩吗？”话说出口后，先寇布竟然对杨威利的回答感到有些紧张。

“不，我们平时在家和学校里相处的时间就很多了，基本上很少一起出去玩。他需要他的同龄朋友，我也需要我的。”

先寇布在听到这句话的同时，感觉到一股视线在不经意间扫过自己，他更觉得有些紧张了。杨威利说完这句之后便没有再开口，先寇布也配合他的安静，陪他走完了这一座小小的古镇。

斯潘道城堡并不大，不到两小时的时间就被先寇布和杨威利走了个遍。考虑到两人今天还有大把时间可以挥霍，先寇布建议再往西走走。“我可是好不容易才能得到一个空闲的星期四。”先寇布这样说，杨威利点头表示同意。两人沿着主路继续往西走了半个多小时，杨威利停了下来，指着左侧的路说：“看上去那边有一些空地。”先寇布接受了他的建议，两人往左前方走去。在斜穿过雷姆谢德街之后，两人停在一块路牌前，路牌的右前方，是一片没有标示土地权所有人的空地。

“Iserlohner…Straße？”先寇布用十分生涩的德语念出路牌上的单词，正疑惑这个词的重音到底应该怎么发，杨威利已经走到前方的空地上坐下来。先寇布紧随其后，从一直提着的小布袋子里掏出野餐布在他身旁的草地上铺平，把昨晚准备好的食物一样一样摆出来。施普雷腌黄瓜、费林面包、天普豆……杨威利饶有兴味地看着先寇布陈列出来的东德食物，说：“在西柏林的西端吃东柏林的食物，真是一顿富有历史戏剧感的野餐。”

杨威利打开腌黄瓜的罐头盖，用左手手指拈出一根小黄瓜，右手则掏出包里的报纸，一边咀嚼一边阅读今天的新闻。先寇布坐在离杨威利半米远的地方，从裤兜里掏出一包烟，问杨威利：“抽吗？”

杨威利摇摇头：“上学时抽过，不怎么喜欢。”

先寇布把位置换到下风向，点燃了一支烟。当抽到一半时，先寇布听到杨威利的咀嚼声停了下来，他扭头看过去，杨威利正盯着报纸上的一则报道出神。

“什么新闻？”先寇布抖了抖烟灰，凑过去看报纸上的文字，一行粗体字出现在他眼前——“Niemand hat die Absicht, eine Mauer zu errichten!”

“没有人打算要建墙……真的吗？”看着乌布利希在国际记者会现场的照片，先寇布的语气变得辛辣起来，“人与人、团体与团体、国家与国家、种族与种族……我看这里到处都是墙。”

“而且这些墙还在加高加固，甚至具象化。”杨威利手拿半截腌黄瓜，像在自言自语，“东西德的边界已经关闭了九年，柏林的互通只是一种自由的假象，柏林人用‘生活一切如常’自我麻痹，不愿意承认割裂早就开始了。”杨威利的眼睑垂了下来，他继续说：“这个时代正在催促每一个人选边站，但我却是一个哪一边都选不了的人。日本人因为我有一个中国父亲把我当中国人，中国人又因为我的日本母亲把我当日本人。我在东柏林读了十一年的大学，却因为接受了西柏林的工作被拒绝返校。我感觉我和他们是同类，却从没有属于过他们中的任何一类。札幌、长春、东柏林，哪一个我都回不去，我所有的故乡都拒绝了我。”

“故乡啊……就算有也只是一些不堪回首的往事了。”先寇布重新点燃了一支烟，然后说了起来：“我的外祖父是罗曼诺夫家族的旁支，在1918年被秘密处决，整个家族只有母亲一个人逃了出来。后来，她在罗蒙诺索夫的港口认识了一个因为失去采邑只好出来做小本生意的落魄贵族，这个人就是我的父亲。再后来……再后来就是集体化和大清洗，父亲的酒铺被强征，他站在大街上发了几句牢骚，被邻居举报了。我母亲非常愤怒，去找邻居理论，几天后也被当作反革命分子给带走了。”

杨威利的头微微低垂，刘海盖住了他的眼睛，他问：“审判了吗？”

“没有。直接枪决——这是我后来才知道的。”先寇布吸完了最后一口烟，“父母被带走后，我就离开了圣彼得堡，再也没有回去过。15岁那年，我流浪到莫斯科，又去了斯大林格勒，再后来是库尔斯克，然后是波兰，最后来了这里。你被故乡拒绝了，那我想我就是拒绝了故乡。”

杨威利沉默了，然后有些苦涩地笑起来，说：“我跟你，也算是一种怪异的缘分了。”

先寇布在心里忖度片刻，抬头看着杨威利的眼睛说：“其实……我必须向你承认，我说谎了。”

“你是说你的工作？”杨威利笑着摇摇头说，“没关系，我知道你不是在体育馆工作，你应该是苏军的人。”

“怎么发现的？”先寇布早就知道杨威利是一个十分敏锐的人，但这个完全正确的回答还是使他相当惊讶。

“你的坐姿。”杨威利说，“在剧院的两个半小时，你的身体和腿始终呈90°，我当时就猜想，你应该是一个军人。再加上你说你之前在华沙，母亲又是俄国人。我就稍微地推测了一下。”

想到自己从一开始就被看穿了，先寇布此刻的心情又羞愧又震惊，他继续问道：“那你还愿意相信我？”

“我能理解你向我隐瞒的理由。我相信你，并不是因为你的职业和身份，而是因为你的品格——我认为你是一个值得相信的人。”

“谢谢你，杨。”先寇布的褐色眼睛里有波光闪动，“我以后不会再对你隐瞒什么了。”

“那么，让我再确定一下，你还藏了别的什么不可告人的秘密吗？”杨威利用开玩笑的语气问道。

先寇布想了想，语气顿时轻松起来，说：“我的袋子里还有两罐黑啤酒，你想喝的话都是你的。”

“还有天普豆也请再给我一点。”杨威利将摊开的手掌自然地伸到先寇布面前。

两个人坐着又聊了一会儿，不知不觉间，先寇布坐着的身体变成了半坐半躺，再然后，他便躺在草地上睡着了。当他再次醒来时，一旁的杨威利正在看一本日本史研究学刊，一旁的施普雷黄瓜罐头里空空如也。见时间已经不早了，他们收起食物和野餐布，离开了伊谢尔伦路。

晚餐之后，柏林已是华灯初上。先寇布和杨威利信步走回海德曼街，在一栋公寓楼前，两人停下了脚步。

“下次见。”

“下次见。”

抢在杨威利还没有转身上楼前，先寇布上前一步拥抱了他，用自己的脸颊依次轻轻贴上他的右脸和左脸。缺乏社交的杨威利显然仍对这样的西式拥抱礼不太习惯，当先寇布的右脸颊贴上自己的皮肤时，他甚至感到一丝电流刺过的痛感，他的心脏在胸腔中猛地撞击了一下。还好先寇布很快就结束了这个拥抱礼，他尚来不及发现杨威利脸上的温度正在陡然升高。

“记得给我打电话。”说完，先寇布用潇洒的姿势打开那辆黑色大众车的车门，驶离了海德曼街。

先寇布哼着歌，脚步轻快地登上三层楼梯，用手指甩着钥匙圈走到自己的公寓门前。他打开门，刚脱下一只鞋，就听见电话铃声响了起来。

这么快的？先寇布忙甩掉另一只鞋，只穿着一只袜子就跑进了客厅。他心怀期待地向电话那头问好，听筒里却传来另一个熟悉的声音。

“华尔特·冯·先寇布同志，我——卡斯帕·林兹。我知道你今天公休，但是你现在必须来一趟办公室——措森来人了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 林兹再一次用欲言又止的眼神看着先寇布，“先寇布上校，我是以私人身份说以下的话的。没有人知道这次封锁会到什么时候，所以——有什么重要的人就去见一面吧，别留太多遗憾。”林兹说完，便准备离开，当他扭开办公室门时，又扭过头来对先寇布说：“我知道你很不舍。只是，该放下的总是要放下。”

5.

如果要问过去和现在的苏联人最害怕什么，得到最多的回答恐怕是“半夜的敲门”。气势汹汹的叩门声伴随着沉重的皮靴声在楼道中、房屋间、拥挤的城市和空旷的村镇上空响起，如同一把敲出通往地狱通道的重锤，一声、两声、三声……最后通常是一声巨响——破门声、枪声、搬运尸体的叫嚷声，或是坠楼的撞击声。被噩运锤中的人被剥夺了喊叫的机会，被毫无尊严地押进警车中、牢房中，最后扔进深坑中。耳闻目睹了这一切的幸存者们藏进深夜的被褥与房间的暗格里，颤抖着庆幸还好不是自己——至少这一次不是自己。

对于先寇布而言，半夜的敲门是一种滚烫的感觉。他清楚地记得那一夜，母亲和自己告别时的眼泪是滚烫的，母亲将他从厨房后门推出去后，磕在石头上的手掌流出来的血是滚烫的，从住了11年的房子里窜出的火光是滚烫的，就连西伯利亚冬天的风拍在他裸露的脸上，也让他感到一种灼烧的疼痛。

先寇布后来无数次想起，当时的自己之所以愿意离开，只是因为年幼的他天真地以为自己总有一天会与父亲母亲重逢。直到前几年，他托一个在苏联政府工作的朋友找到了父母的死亡证明，才彻底打消了这个念头。薄薄的一张纸上，潦草的笔迹随意地写着父母的姓名、罪名和死亡时间，甚至连“先寇布”这个姓也拼错了。

如果当时知道那就是和父母的最后一面，自己会怎么做呢？可是人生哪有什么准备充分的告别，很多时候，人群中的匆匆一瞥就是永诀了。先寇布用双手枕着头，睁眼盯着天花板。他的床上已经有一段时间没有再来第二个人，他并不怀念他的女伴们，但他也确实感到了一种别样的孤独。

先寇布反复回想从斯潘道回来的那天晚上，当他被林兹的电话叫回军队驻地后的场景。一位来自措森的将军向他下达命令——增加军队训练强度，派人去和KdA[1]领导对接，做好准备随时迎接柏林新增部队。最后，将军补充道，在座各位还有在和西柏林联系的，尽早划清界限，最近别去西柏林。

走出会议室时，林兹走到他身边，欲言又止地拍了拍他的肩膀。

先寇布讨厌政治斗争，但并不意味着他没有政治嗅觉，他知道一道由来自措森的将军亲口下达的命令意味着什么。世界的裂痕又要增大了。他想起过去这几个月——不，这几十年里发生的事，感到一股从脊柱里急剧上窜的寒意。仇恨、对立、战争……人类世界一直以来就是这么虚伪、肮脏，令人厌倦。先寇布疲惫地闭上眼睛，突然又睁开——不，不是全部，至少有一个人类就不是这样。他的脑海里浮现出一双眼睛，一双温和、敏锐、深远而睿智的黑眼睛，一双自己人生的前三十五年从来没有见过的眼睛，他感到心底的孤独正在被放大。

先寇布来不及将自己的情绪一一捋清便一个鲤鱼打挺跳下床，冲向位于客厅的电话，拿起听筒刚转了两个数字，又猛地将电话挂上。现在是凌晨三点钟，你是要逼对方开枪吗？先寇布在心里暗骂自己。

先寇布又躺回到床上，他决定明天再去一趟西柏林。

考虑到自己的车挂着东柏林车牌，先寇布坐上了往西的S线，50分钟后，他走进了柏林自由大学。

与历史感浓厚的柏林洪堡大学不同，柏林自由大学的建筑大多是现代主义风格，简约的几何线条昭示着这一所大学的成立年代和勃勃生机，不过这所大学的校训倒是由古文字——拉丁文写成。先寇布经过路牌上的一枚校徽，没有去深究蓝白圆标上“Veritas, Iustitia, Libertas”[2]的含义，他用英语向一个学生询问历史与文化学院的位置，在得到回答后向着相应的方向走去。

先寇布记得杨威利对他说起过，星期二是他课最多的一天，他有两门课程要上——《日本历史》和《现代日本政治与文化》，会在学校里一直呆到下午四点。他不认为站在学院教学楼大厅里干等是个好主意，于是决定去碰碰运气。他开始假装迟到的学生，悄无声息地逐一走进每一间正在上课的教室，幸运的是，学生和教师们都把注意力放在课堂上，没有人注意到一个高大颀长的身影在教室后门进来又离开。

在走进第十二间教室时，先寇布从教室的扩音设备中听到了杨威利的声音。他朝教室的正前方望去，站在讲台中央的正是一身深灰蓝色西装的杨威利，他摆弄着讲台上的幻灯机，用英语向学生解释一段史料。在先寇布以往对杨威利的认知里，他是温和的，有时是消极的，他甚至在心底偷偷担心过杨威利这样柔和的性格究竟要怎样教导学生。但现在站在讲台上的杨威利却是先寇布从未见过的杨威利，他不快不慢的声音依然带着一份清癯，但蕴含在他精炼的语言中的，是旁征博引的学识、深入浅出的类比、严谨精密的逻辑和开放自由的思想。有时候，他会突然朝学生眨眨眼，抛出一两个段子，教室里便发出一阵愉快的笑声。这样的杨威利所发出的光，不是玻璃灯罩中的小小蜡烛，而是高悬在海港灯塔上的明灯，是足以扫清世界的蒙昧和阴暗，去指引、传播和点亮的炬火。坐在教室座位上的先寇布再也无法认为杨威利只是一个模样年轻的谦和青年，他终于明白存在于他身上的隐形引力究竟是什么了——他不仅是一捧汩汩涌出的清泉，更是一颗光照闪耀的恒星。是恒星，就会吸引所有向往光的星球前来聚集。

只是——自己还能在这一颗恒星的轨道上运行多久呢？先寇布有些失落地想。

今天的课程结束了，学生们如潮水般漫出教室。杨威利又恢复了平常谦和的神色，倚在讲台旁回答学生的问题。先寇布在一旁的座位上耐心地等着，杨威利的视线落在学生手中的书上，他并没有注意到今天的教室里有一位新访客。过了一会儿，杨威利身边的学生离开了。先寇布正准备起身和杨威利打招呼，一个快速从他右侧上前的年轻人抢先叫住了杨威利。

“老师，我们走吧。”

“好的，尤里安，我收一下讲义。”

噢，这就是尤里安。浅色的明亮卷发，雕像一般精致的面容，健美的身材，一看就是年轻人中最受欢迎的那一型。如果再加上有一个不赖的成绩，那可就不得了了。先寇布盯着正在讲台上帮杨威利收起讲课设备的尤里安，在心里暗暗想着。大概是将视线停留在尤里安身上的时间过长，尤里安彷佛感应到了这股视线的落点，抬起头，隔着讲台问先寇布：“这位先生，有什么事吗？”

先寇布这才意识到自己的失礼，忙站起来准备道歉。杨威利却先开了口：“是你啊！我都没有注意到，抱歉。”继而转头为两人作介绍，“这是尤里安·敏兹，我的学生兼室友。这是华尔特·冯·先寇布，我的朋友。”

先寇布走近二人，和尤里安握手问好。尤里安握住先寇布的手说：“你好，我常听老师提起你。”听了尤里安的话，先寇布的心里冒出一丝愉悦，他朝尤里安露出礼貌的笑容。

“抱歉，我不知道你今天要来，要是我知道——”杨威利面露难色，用手挠着微卷的黑发。

“啊，不不，不用抱歉，怪我没有事先和你约好。我也是今天来西柏林办事正好路过这里，想到你在里面上课，就顺便过来看看你。”先寇布看了看杨威利，又看了看尤里安，问：“你们待会儿有安排是吗？”

“是的，我要去帮我系里的同事搬家，尤里安也是他的学生，于是他提出要和我一起去。”杨威利停顿了一会儿，抬起头盯着先寇布的眼睛，说：“他听到了一些风声，有一点担忧，准备从东柏林搬过来。”

先寇布错开了杨威利的视线，他干笑了一声，说：“也是，在西柏林上班，还是住在西柏林的好。”

杨威利没有再坚持，收回了视线，说：“抱歉，今天不能和你吃晚饭了。”他似乎还想说点什么，最终是没有再开口。

“没关系，反正来日方长嘛。”杨威利欲言又止的神情让先寇布觉得有些心虚，他又补充了一句：“不过最近我工作会比较多。等我有时间了，我给你打电话。”

先寇布向尤里安挥手告别后，又一次在告别时拥抱了杨威利。这一回，他感到杨威利的双手在某一个瞬间捏住了自己后腰的衬衫又迅速放开。在感到他俩脸颊的接触时长看在旁人眼里可能会给杨威利带来麻烦后，先寇布松开了他，然后走出了柏林自由大学。

先寇布有一个月没有和杨威利联络了。无论是信件、电话，还是见面，统统都没有。这一个月里，自己都干了些什么？除了工作，先寇布什么答案也想不出来。工作可以使人忘记忧愁，工作可以使人抑制思念，工作真是上帝为失落的成年人准备的最好的良药。他也尝试过回归夜夜笙歌的酒吧，但当在吧台坐了十分钟后，他突然觉得，这里的音乐声、人声、酒杯和酒杯的碰撞声，还有男男女女的笑声，一切的一切都让自己心烦意乱。于是他回了家，灌下大半瓶苏格兰威士忌。

他在7月底收到过杨威利寄来的一封信，杨威利在信中向他问好，祝他身体健康。但不知道为什么，他并没有像之前来信时那样和先寇布约见面，于是他不再去腓特烈大街的另一边。平心而论，西柏林对先寇布没有任何意义，他从小在苏联长大，民主、自由是课本上没有教过，现实中也没有体会过的名词，先寇布对那些并不感兴趣，他只对杨威利和他的灵魂感兴趣。对他来说，杨威利才是坐标的原点，有了他，“自由世界”这个宇宙就具有真实性，而没有了他，他就只好继续做一颗因为失去恒星的引力而静止漂浮在宇宙真空中的行星——并不会毁灭，但也不再有确定的轨道和航线了。

他的邻居们有了一些变化，有的在一夜之间搬空了家，也有人义正言辞地大骂那些搬家的人是“共和国的叛逃者”。他的公寓管理员对他更恭敬了，甚至到了卑微的程度。当他身着军服走在路上时，路人看他的眼神也更加复杂。他想起1944年他作为苏军一员进入华沙，当时的波兰人也用同样的眼神看着他。

当然，大部分人仍在心安理得地享受着横贯东西柏林的交通线，并坚信这样一种缝隙中的自由能够永远维持下去。

如果不是在路过书报亭时瞄了一眼报纸上的日期，先寇布都不知道7月已经过去了。“8月12日……时间跑得这么快的吗？”他将双手插在军服裤兜里，喃喃自语道。难怪有人说，三十几岁是人一生中过得最快的日子，时间总是眨眨眼就没了。

眨眨眼就没了的也不光只是时间吧，先寇布一边走一边有些苦涩地想。

到办公室后，先寇布又沉浸到工作中，即使不为转移注意力，他最近也确实很忙，会议一个接着一个，总部的布署命令也多了起来。这不，他的副官刚才又走进来向他报告，二十分钟后即将有一个十分紧急的军事会议。

一小时后，先寇布回到办公室。他关上门，将记录会议内容的笔记本重重摔在办公桌上，一反常态地将半个身子都陷进办公椅里。玫瑰行动？玫瑰？一声冷笑从他的体内冲出。到底要无耻到什么程度，才能心安理得地用这样一个名字来命名这样一次行动？

有人敲办公室的门，先寇布坐正身体，请门外的人进来。

“噢，是你啊。”先寇布对林兹说。

“不回去休息一下？晚上十点钟部队集合，估计要通宵了。”

“深夜行动好给一觉醒来的柏林人一个惊喜吗……”先寇布叹了一口气，见林兹默不作声，他又问道：“林兹，你一直都在这边吗？”

“对。”林兹平静地点点头，“我在这里长大，和妻子是同一栋楼的邻居，我们的家、工作、生活全都在这里。除了这一片土地，我无处可去，也无处可爱。”

“你别误会，我没别的意思。”先寇布解释道，“我只是很羡慕你这样从小到大都在一个地方生活的人，我很羡慕有锚有港的生活。可惜我这一艘船既没有锚，也没有能够归航的港口。”

林兹再一次用欲言又止的眼神看着先寇布，“先寇布，我以私人身份对你说句心里话，没有人知道这次封锁会到什么时候，所以——有什么重要的人就去见一面吧，别留太多遗憾。”林兹说完，便准备离开，当他推开办公室门时，又扭过头来对先寇布说：“我知道你很不舍，只是，该放下的总是要放下。”

“我明白。”说完，先寇布便低头看手上的文件。随着门锁搭上的声音，林兹的身影从办公室里消失了。

又不是十几岁的小孩子了，哪有那么多舍不得放不下啊。先寇布从抽屉里抽出仅存的一张通行许可证，一边填写自己的信息一边在心里想。

先寇布一直走到杨威利家楼下，才用公共电话往他家里打了电话。是尤里安接的，先寇布从听筒传出的声音里猜测，杨威利在走过来接电话的时候一定又是碰倒了什么东西。五分钟后，杨威利穿着棉布T恤和方格长裤出现在楼下。先寇布注意到，他脚上穿了一双人字拖鞋。

极其简单的互相问好后，先寇布跟着默不作声的杨威利往公寓楼的背后走去，他们穿过两栋居民楼，在一块四周种着树的空地前停了下来。

杨威利率先开了口，说：“最近很忙吧？”

“我……”先寇布不知道该答是还是不是，“有一点，总是有开不完的会。”

“我也是，上着上着课，时间就一天天地过去了。”杨威利淡淡地说道，“怎么晚上过来，是有什么事吗？”

“没，也没什么事……只是……”先寇布的舌头快打结了，他想起今天来的目的，索性咬咬牙说：“其实——这是我最后一次来见你。”

杨威利的脸上闪过一瞬间的错愕，很快又恢复了平静，只是轻轻地说了声“我明白了”，便又垂下了头。过了一会儿，他开口说：“果然，最近东西方都忽然沉默，一定是有事要发生。我没有立场要求你什么，但是我衷心祝你健康和安全。”

“谢谢。你也是。”先寇布不敢看杨威利此刻的脸，杨威利沉默，他也只好沉默。他有些慌张，右手本能地插进裤兜里掏出一个有些瘪了的软装烟盒，抖出一支烟，点燃后衔在嘴里。

“你——还有烟吗？”杨威利突然将左手掌摊在先寇布眼前，先寇布再次掏出烟盒，却发现里面已经空了，他抱歉地回答：“就这一支了，我再去买。”

“不用了。”杨威利收回手，停顿了一秒后又说：“怪远的。”

“不远，就一会儿。”先寇布刚要走，却被杨威利的声音止住了动作。

“不用了。请留在这里，就一会儿。”杨威利有些虚弱的语气让先寇布不敢再往前迈步，他想了想，干脆将嘴里的烟递到杨威利面前，尝试着问道：“要不，你将就一下？”

令先寇布有些意外，杨威利接过了烟，他将不久前还停留在先寇布嘴唇上的烟头用自己的嘴唇包住，吸了一口，又将短了一小截的烟头递回给先寇布，先寇布吸完一口，又重新把烟递给杨威利。如此循环，直到烟头已经燃到了过滤嘴。

烟抽完了。两人并肩沉默着站了很久，一旁的马路上，偶尔驶过一辆车，之后又再次归于静默。夜风吹散两人之间的空气，杨威利的一头黑发在风中乱作一团。

先寇布低头看表，九点整，他望着前方橘黄色的路灯，说：“我得走了。”杨威利没有回答，只是轻轻点了点头。

先寇布深吸一口气，转身抱住杨威利，他的手有力地将杨威利的身体贴上自己的胸腔，对他说：“До[3]——认识你是我这一生最幸运的事，杨威利。”

“我也是。谢谢你出现在我的生命里。”杨威利的双手拂过先寇布的腰，覆在他的两块肩胛骨下方，细瘦的手指轻轻陷入他后背的衬衣布料中。他清癯的声音震动着先寇布的耳膜，说：“墙总是会塌的。”

“我相信你。祝你长命百岁，著作等身。”感到自己的声线开始颤抖，先寇布不敢再说了。他竭尽所有的庄重和优雅，在杨威利的两边脸颊留下两个吻，从右脸换到左脸时，先寇布的嘴唇极短暂地抚过杨威利的半片嘴唇。

杨威利静立在空地上，望着先寇布的身影渐渐没入黑夜中，他的右手指尖长时间地抚在自己的嘴唇上。柏林的夜晚向来热烈喧嚣，此刻的杨威利却感到一阵萧索朝自己袭来。

[1] 全称为“Kampfgruppen der Arbeiterklasse”，工人阶级战斗队。

[2] 柏林自由大学校训，意为真理、正义、自由。

[3] 完整的俄语是“до свидания”，意为再见。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

杨威利在大学同学里有一个外号，叫“两手空空的杨”。之所以会有这么个名字，是因为当初他到柏林洪堡大学注册入学时，除了一个布挎包和一本护照，什么也没有，也没有什么钱——战争开始后，父亲的生意就越来越难做，为了能搞到这一个赴德签证，他几乎耗尽了所有的钱和人脉。

杨威利的父亲送他去坐开往沈阳的火车，长春火车站人声鼎沸，不同装束的人带着大大小小的行李挤在候车厅，等待相遇，或期待逃离。上车前，杨威利和父亲在火车站旁的朝鲜面馆里吃了冷面，父亲把自己碗里不多的肉酱夹给他一大半。“人老了，肉吃多了不消化。”父亲这样解释道。

到了德国后，杨威利往长春寄过很多封信，但没有得到过任何回音。直到1953年，在他硕士毕业前，终于收到了一封写着自己家地址的信。然而信的内容却是告知他，位于该地址的商铺因为长期无人前来办理赎买手续，现已被征用为供销社。

杨威利记得那一天，他回到宿舍，拖出床下的小木箱，翻出这些年收集的与中国有关的所有报纸，在地板上一坐就是一整晚。这一间位于人民大街上的小商铺，是曾爷爷置办的第一份产业，也是杨家生意的起点。杨威利听父亲说，他们家生意做得最大的时候，在整个东三省都开了分店，朝鲜人、俄国人、日本人和他们都有贸易往来。到了父亲这一代，情况开始变得艰难起来，不是因为父亲，而是因为时局。杨威利眼见父亲一点一点转让了省外的产业，然后是省内，最后连长春市内的商铺也卖了好几间。只是人民大街上的这一间，父亲却始终不肯让步。“这是我爷爷置的第一份产，要想拿走它，除非等我死了。”父亲端着小酒杯，咂着嘴自言自语。半晌，他对杨威利说：“但你不要这样，你不适合做生意。你要读书，能读多久就读多久，去见大世面。”杨威利一边吃着炒花生，一边点头。他想要读书，想去了解母亲的国家和文化，如果可以，他还想要去了解全人类的国家与文化。人类不应该只有仇恨与隔阂，应该还有什么办法，可以让人类走向和平与共生。

杨威利想起记忆中父亲的最后一幕，列车缓缓向前移动，父亲从月台上注视着车窗另一侧的他，眼神里是欣慰与期望，还有不舍。十六岁的他和其他几个乘客一起扒在车窗上，使劲望向月台上的亲人、友人和爱人，直到前行的列车用一片刺眼的白光将过长的视线截断。杨威利看着窗外渐渐浮起的鱼肚白，心想，人活着，就是在经历一次又一次的死亡啊。

杨威利的生活和工作高度重合——只有阅读和做研究。他认为自己是一个没什么情调的人，也不热爱社交活动。“一想到Party上四处乱飞的安全套和啤酒瓶，总觉得有些紧张。读书的时候就不爱去，工作以后忙起来就更不爱去了。”杨威利后来这样对尤里安说，换来尤里安捧腹大笑。自暑假开始，杨威利就一直在家中看书。尤里安这个暑假选择留在柏林，他给父母的理由是“因为打工的书店缺人手走不开”，不过杨威利知道他没有说出口的另一个原因是他交了女朋友——一个叫做卡特萝捷·克罗歇尔的应用物理系学生，也是校女子足球队的主力前锋。尤里安每天早上出门时，会在厨房给他预留一天的饭菜，这样一来，他更是心安理得地窝在家里，和历史待在一起。唯一的一次出门，就是下楼去见先寇布。先寇布走了，自己也就又回来了。

原来已经是五天前的事了。杨威利盯着日历，在心里默默地想。这五天，柏林因为一道带刺的铁丝网发生了天翻地覆的变化。柏林人在13号的清晨醒来后，被告知东西柏林之间已不被允许自由通行，顷刻间，有人失去了工作，有人失去了生活，大部分人和另外大部分人失去了联络，西柏林再次成为一座孤岛。对十二年前仍记忆犹新的人们开始囤积干粮和水，就连尤里安也在一天下午扛了两袋面粉回家。封锁会解除吗？对峙会升级吗？战争会再爆发吗？世界到底会走向何方？人们忧心忡忡却又无能无力。

因为今天书店进了一批新书需要尤里安清点，他在店里忙到晚上九点才回家。杨威利为他留在厨房的菜已经冷了，于是，尤里安走进厨房为自己热晚饭。杨威利借机打开冰箱，掏出一瓶白兰地，经过一番讨价还价后，尤里安终于同意往杨威利的茶壶里掺入适量白兰地。接着，杨威利陪尤里安又吃了一点东西，两人闲聊了一会儿，洗漱完回到房间已经是晚上十一点半了。刚才的进食消解了他的睡意，他坐到书桌前，继续阅读书桌上的一本专著。直到手表上的时针指向两点，杨威利才钻进被窝，沉入睡眠之中。

正当杨威利熟睡之时，一声巨响忽然在宁静的柏林上空爆开，紧接着是引擎声、扩音喇叭声，然后又是两声连续的巨响，和玻璃破碎的声音。

杨威利从床上惊醒，他从床上坐起来，看着正一脸惊恐地推开自己卧室门的尤里安说：“发生爆炸了？”

“不，是枪声！从C检查哨那边传过来的！”尤里安冲进杨威利的房间，沿着房间边缘走到窗户前，用最快的速度关上杨威利卧室的窗户，然后靠在窗户一旁的墙上说：“到底发生了什么事，怎么会有枪声！”

一个危险的念头出现在杨威利的脑袋里，这个念头吓坏了他，他从床上一跃而起，朝尤里安说：“呆在这里，我带了钥匙，别给任何人开门。”说完他便冲出了家门。

杨威利穿过威廉大街，跑在腓特烈大街上，他使出了自己最快的速度，向着北方的C检查哨奔去。当他终于达到时，检查哨附近已经拉起了警戒线，一些市民在警戒线外，三三两两地围作几团。

“发生了什么事？”杨威利抓住一个往回走的人，上气不接下气地问道。

“好像是东柏林那边有人开车冲过了检查哨，守军朝司机开了枪。”

“然后呢？人怎么样了？”杨威利此刻已经顾不上礼貌，他迫切地想得到答案。

“不知道。车子好像往南边冲过去了。”说话的人在胸前划了一个十字，“上帝保佑他还活着。”

杨威利不太清楚自己有没有道谢就拔腿向南边的兰德维尔运河跑去，在他背后，一个女人用带着颤抖的哭声着朝东边直喊：“怎么可以开枪呢，你们也是德国人啊！”

杨威利一边跑一边后悔自己为什么穿的是一双拖鞋，过于薄的塑胶鞋底和不时就要与路面摩擦的脚趾让杨威利异常烦躁。他一路狂奔到威廉大街的尽头，直到眼前的景象阻止了他继续往前。

威廉大街与临河道路的交汇处斜停着一辆打着双闪的面包车，一旁一个脸色惊恐的青年正在和警察一边比划一边说着什么。杨威利竖起耳朵，听到了几个零星的单词——躲避、变向、坠河。他看向不远处的路边，贴近运河的一侧，有一截明显受到撞击而向外弯曲变形的护栏。

他不甘心，已经费了老大的力气来到这里，不弄个明白他绝不回去。他走到运河桥上低头往河里看去，运河的水面上，一辆黑色甲壳虫正一沉一浮，驾驶室的车门打开了一截，车尾的玻璃呈蜘蛛网的形状裂开，正中是一个漆黑阴森的孔洞，前面的情况更加糟糕，挡风玻璃全部破碎掉落，车头被撞凹了进去，已经看不出原来的形状。

杨威利突然注意到，在自己跟前忙成一团的只有警察，却没有医务人员。杨威利四处张望，一辆医疗车等在路边，车厢里却没有伤者。他的心紧紧地揪了起来，他急忙跑到离自己最近的一名警察面前问：“车里的人呢？”

“我们来的时候就没有发现人，有可能是溺水了，搜救队正在河里找人。”

杨威利还想问点什么，然而这名警察听到一旁的同事叫自己的名字，便转身继续工作，将杨威利留在了原地。

这下可怎么是好啊。杨威利顺势一屁股坐在马路牙子上，在心里嘲讽自己。想知道答案的人是自己，现在听到了答案又宁愿不知道答案的人也是自己。此时此刻，杨威利真希望自己不是一个理性的人，不是一个认同“在有说服力的证据面前，哪怕结论再令人不敢相信，也要接受逻辑推导结果”的学者，他很想像电视剧里不愿接受现实的角色一样，永远活在自己虚构的想象中，但是他不可以。他的所有智力和思维都在理智而冷静地对他说，这是他的车牌，这是他的车，C检查哨是离他家最近的一个检查哨，而至于他开向南边的原因——

杨威利捂住嘴的手开始颤抖起来，这个答案太令他心碎。他突然恨起自己来，为什么要住在海德曼街？为什么要住在有运河，有马路，有车会驶过的海德曼街？

世界仿佛静止了。杨威利被卡在历史的小小坑洞中动弹不得，他从没想过要亲历历史，他只想做一个人类历史的观察者和记录者，可是，从出生到现在，自己这一叶小舟没有哪一刻不在历史的风浪中打转。他目睹过一个东方民族的撕裂，现在又目睹了一个西方民族的撕裂，如果人类创造历史就是为了制造新一轮的分离、悲恸和眼泪，那历史的意义究竟何在？杨威利感到自己的心正被时代的铁幕碾得粉碎。

这夜真长，长到彷佛永远也不会再有黎明的曙光了。

“老师！老师，你还好吗？”

意识到有人正在拍自己的后背，杨威利才缓缓抬起视线，尤里安的脸出现在眼前。“你很长时间没回来，我有点担心就出来找你了。”

“是吗？我出来很长一段时间了吗？”杨威利有些疑惑地问道。

“距离你离开家已经四个小时了。”尤里安接着补充道：“现在已经七点了。”

“噢，原来我已经在这里坐了这么久了。”看着运河尽头灰蒙蒙的地平线，杨威利喃喃自语道，“我没有注意。让你为我担心了，抱歉。”

尤里安还想问点什么，但在看到周围的惨象后最终没有开口。他将杨威利从马路牙子上扶起来，说：“我们回家吧。”

“好。回家吧。”

回家？家在哪里呢？杨威利的脚坐得有些麻，花了好些时间才站起来，他忍受着腿部肌肉的酸痛走在回去的路上，昏昏沉沉地想着自己这三十二年的人生，札幌、长春、东柏林……自己这一生，就是在一次又一次地失去啊。

尾声

后来呢？

后来发生的事，杨威利已经不太记得了。那一天回到家，他拉开冰箱门拿出一瓶伏特加，尤里安没有劝阻自己，只是安静地拧开炉灶的火，为他煮了一壶锡兰红茶。当他在床上第一次醒来时，发现床头柜上又多了两个司康饼。杨威利感激尤里安，要不是还有他，自己该怎么度过这个夏天才好呢？他坐在床上，咀嚼尤里安亲手做的司康饼，心想，十六岁的自己尚能在同学说自己是“两手空空”时一笑而过，怎么人的年纪越大，遇到事反而越过不去了呢？

杨威利没有勇气看相关报道，但他无法阻止自己在楼下商店购物时听见邻居们的闲聊。“这可是东柏林和苏联的爆炸性事件，华尔特·冯·先寇布，上校，苏军驻德集群柏林地区负责人，苏联卫国战争中的红旗勋章获得者，在凌晨驾车逃往西柏林后因车祸坠河身亡。”“据说苏联方面迅速封锁了消息，声称这次事件只是一次正巧发生在检查哨附近的汽车引擎事故，枪声只是因为士兵操作失误。”“欲盖弥彰嘛，真是交通事故会撤换检查哨的负责人吗？”邻居在货架一头聊着，逼得货架另一头的杨威利连忙放弃挑选商品，仓惶逃上楼，一连好几天都没有再去过那家商店。

杨威利头一回发觉，原来三十几岁的日子可以过得那么慢，慢到每一天从日出捱到日落，从一次睡眠等到下一次睡眠，竟然需要看那么多页书，写那么多行笔记。为了让这个夏天不那么难熬，他开始写书了，一本关于现代日本政治制度的专书。他的书桌前堆起了成山的文献和资料，只在一日三餐时才走出房间和尤里安聊聊天。在行文的间隙，他偶尔会想起一个人曾经给自己的祝福，祝自己著作等身。著作等身？杨威利笑了，自己可是足足有178厘米那么高呀。

杨威利一直写到了9月结束，新学期又开始了。

尤里安升上了二年级，继续选了他的课程，并且在女朋友卡琳——这是卡特萝捷·克罗歇尔的昵称——的鼓励下参加了校男子足球队的选拔。开学前，为感谢尤里安，杨威利请他和卡琳一起吃了一顿饭。席间，杨威利看着尤里安和卡琳举手投足间的默契与亲密，露出欣慰的笑容。尤里安是个好孩子，卡琳也是，他们俩是天造地设的一对。想到这里，杨威利感到有一些孤独——不是为尤里安，尤里安是自己最好的学生，他衷心为尤里安和卡琳高兴，但他确实感到一种别样的难以消解的孤独。

第二天早上是杨威利本学期的第一堂课，他被闹钟从床上拽起来，洗漱完毕，穿好西装，背着装满史料的斜挎包搭乘地铁，再走进校园。无论如何，惟有历史研究和学生是不能怠慢的，这是杨威利为人的基本原则。

不过在上课前，他需要先去一趟法学院，把一份远东国际军事法庭的庭审资料还给他的同事——为了感谢杨威利帮助他搬家，蒂姆·穆勒将他珍藏的第一手史料借给了他作参考资料。当他走出穆勒的办公室，即将从法学院二楼的左侧楼梯走下一楼大厅时，一个高大颀长的身影迈着些许艰难的步伐追了上来，当确定自己的声音能够被他听到后，那个身影开口喊出杨威利的名字。

“好久不见，杨。”

这个声音太过熟悉，熟悉到杨威利甚至觉得是不是自己长期精神不振终于出现了幻听。杨威利停下了脚步，在内心经过一番不为人知的翻江倒海后，他终于回头——一张顶着棱角分明的高挺鼻梁的漂亮男人脸出现在自己眼前。明亮的褐色卷发尽管有些杂乱，仍被努力地梳出一个典雅的形状来。杨威利用视线抚过他利剑一般的眉毛、水波涌动的眼睛、锐利的下颌，和柔软的嘴唇。他的手和嘴角开始颤抖，他想朝先寇布笑，却无法控制从眼眶中溢出的液体。他想说点什么，却被过去几个月——过去几十年在心中沉积已久，此刻正剧烈翻腾的情感抵住了声带，他张开嘴，只能往外蹦出几个“你”、“我”、“怎么”、“为什么”一类的单词来。

先寇布上前一步，伸出右手，用温柔的手指为杨威利擦去脸颊上的泪痕，带着抱歉的笑晃了晃左手中的单脚拐杖——杨威利这才注意到他的手上还环着一根医院的住院手腕带——说：“还有三天才出院，但今天是新生入学注册的截止日，于是我偷偷溜了出来。”

“你……你注册了法学院？”杨威利的眼睛此刻显得格外明亮。

“我记得你说过，我适合法学院。”先寇布又朝杨威利的方向走近了一步，“杨，我没有读过什么书，没有办法做一个学识渊博的学者，或者法官，或者律师。但我从小脑子就很灵光，我想，拿到学位以后，去法律机构做一个普通的法律助理应该不成问题。”

杨威利笑了，说：“我只知道，不管你是法律助理，还是大法官，都一定会是最令人难以忘怀的那一个。”

“还有……”先寇布的表情变得有些局促和羞涩，他停顿了一会儿，说：“杨，如果你允许，我以后可以来旁听你的课吗？”

杨威利脸上的笑容越来越大，然后，他用先寇布从来没有听过的温柔声音说：“当然，随时欢迎。”

“那我们走吧，据我所知，你下一节就有课。”先寇布微笑着朝法学院的门外示意，左手将单脚拐杖柱在地上，准备下楼梯。杨威利走过去，动作轻巧地拿过先寇布的拐杖，说：“我来。”

杨威利扶起先寇布的左手，让他半个身体的重量倚在自己的身体上，也让自己身体里的温度传入他的身体里。杨威利一边和先寇布往前走，一边在先寇布耳边说：“噢，对了，圣诞节要到了，我们还可以去逛逛斯潘道的圣诞集市，然后再去那条叫做伊谢尔伦的路上走一走。”

-Ende-

2020.3.7 第一稿 完

2020.4.4 第二稿 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先，感谢我的朋友柳浙为我提供柏林生活的图片和影像，以及在初稿完成后为我捉虫。♥
> 
> 去年柏林墙倒塌三十周年时和她聊天，她说柏林是一座很适合杨威利的城市。我同意她的看法。如果要在地球上给杨威利找一座城市的话，我也会选择柏林。因为柏林属于自由。  
> 也衷心希望我们终有一天也能在墙的废墟上歌唱自由。
> 
> 祝你健康。祝你平安。祝你终见黎明。


End file.
